A storage automation library (e.g., a magnetic tape library or optical disk library) sometimes comprises a means for displaying menus (e.g., a monitor or LCD screen) and a means for receiving user input (e.g., a keyboard or touch screen). In this manner, a user may select from various displayed menu options to trigger the display of other menus, and/or to initiate a library task. The data on which the menus are based is typically stored in the library's firmware. This sometimes makes an upgrade of the menus difficult, and sometimes limits the content of the menus.